Stealing Moments
by servantofclio
Summary: Everyone needs occasional down time from saving the galaxy. Shepard, Garrus, and Tali find time with each other. Companion to Belonging and Crossing Lines. M for explicit material, language, xenophilia, slash, threesomes.
1. Break Time

This is not so much a continuous story as a space to put the various kinkmeme fills I've written featuring Garrus, (male) Shepard, and Tali. Same continuity as my other stories "Belonging" and "Crossing Lines." Generally with less plot, and more light-hearted. If you really care about the internal chronology, consider that stories occur sometime after ch. 10 of "Crossing Lines." Rated M for language and sexually explicit material.

* * *

><p><strong>Break Time<strong>

The problem with having two lovers, and with having impulsively given both of them the access codes for her neural stimulator, was that she couldn't tell which one of them was setting her off in the middle of her work shift. Tali was busy tweaking the life support systems for greater efficiency, and suddenly she felt an unmistakable vibration jolting between her legs. She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from gasping or shouting, and tried to return to work. A few minutes later, the vibration returned, stronger. She glanced sideways at Ken and Gabby, running systems checks with their usual banter, and turned her helmet's audio output off. Then she let herself groan, as the thrumming traveled up inside her. Both aroused and irritated, she opened a chat channel.

tzorah: stop it. I'm trying to work here.

gvakarian: stop what? I'm just running simulations.

tzorah: simulations of what asijo

The next pulse of the stimulator made her hands stutter on the keys. She realized with some horror that she'd actually sent that message.

gvakarian: the weapons systems of course

gvakarian: are you ok

tzorah: im fine wheres shepard

gvakarian: how should I know?

She tried to ping Shepard's terminal. He was never there, of course. He only checked his messages when Kelly reminded him, and stayed there for no longer than it took to read and answer them (as briefly as possible, always). She didn't like messaging his terminal anyway, since Kelly obviously read it, and Miranda probably did, too.

No reply. She thought about it, and tried messaging Kasumi, ignoring the messages flashing on her screen:

gvakarian: stop what exactly?

gvakarian: tali?

The stimulator started slow this time, then sped up dramatically, pulsing into her sex, then running back to her ass, back and forth, at irregular intervals. She bit back a groan, knowing that if it were loud enough, her subordinates would hear her through the helmet, even with output turned off.

kgoto: sup tali?

tzorah: have you seen shepard lately?

kgoto: why ask me?

tzorah: youre always sneaking around?

kgoto: think he headed down to the shuttlebay with jacob

tzorah: thanks

Heat spread from her belly up through her chest and spine. Her knees shook. She leaned against her console and sent Joker a message.

tzorah: do you know where shepard is?

jmoreau: took the shuttle out, just fifteen minutes ago

tzorah: thanks

Which meant Shepard was now in the middle of a boring shuttle ride, amusing himself by toying with her. Well, all she needed to do was set her stimulator so it couldn't be accessed remotely. In fact, she should have done that from the start. She brought up the program on her omni-tool...

Someone had hacked it so she couldn't turn it off. She stared at the readout, the stimulator pounding between her legs, tingling around her breasts. She could re-program it herself, of course, but it was kind of hard to concentrate... _oh_... and Shepard had no tech skills at all, so he couldn't have done it...

tzorah: GARRUS WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY

gvakarian: yeah i do

gvakarian: once i figured out what was going on

tzorah: SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY

Bracing herself against the constant stimulation, she accessed the climate controls and set the temperature in the main battery to freezing.

gvakarian: hey! we're making YOU feel good

gvakarian: besides cold is not good for the equipment

tzorah: WE?

gvakarian: shepard started it

tzorah: AND YOURE CONTINUING IT

"Tali?"

She blinked, as the latest deep pulses of vibration faded, and turned her head toward Kenneth, who was regarding her quizzically.

"Is everything all right, ma'am?" asked Gabby.

Tali turned her audio output back on and said, "Yes. Everything's fine." Her voice came out strained, and neither human looked convinced. "I just need to see someone about... something."

She walked off toward the elevator. Behind her, Ken snorted, and Gabby giggled, and she really didn't want to know what they were saying. She took the elevator up to deck three, stalked through the mess stiff-legged, feeling as though the stimulator was rattling her apart from the inside out. She usually stopped to chat with Rupert, but she just waved at him as she passed. The corridor to the main battery had never seemed so long as she walked down it now, trying to keep from collapsing into jelly right there. At least the door was unlocked. The air wasn't that cold, she noted as soon as she entered. Garrus must have overriden her change to the climate controls. He turned around, smirking at her.

She leveled a finger at him. "You. Sit."

Mandibles flaring with amusement, he did as ordered. She settled herself on his lap, straddling him. "Now finish what you started, you _bosh'tet_."

"I told you, Shepard started it."

"I _don't care_."

Still grinning, he obliged by sliding a hand between her thighs, adding live warmth and pressure, pleasant even through the suit, to the heat and pulsing of the stimulator. Tali groaned and closed her eyes, let herself stop thinking and just react to the sensations humming along her nerves. She had been fighting it so hard that she fairly ached for relief. Garrus put his free arm around her back, holding her steady while she squirmed and thrashed. She relaxed into his hold, into the pressure of his fingers against her, into the currents buzzing along her skin. Her whole body felt hot and damp. It didn't take her long to reach climax, shaking in his arms. The vibration eased off, notching down into a slower, gentler level that she could luxuriate in for a while, tender and easy.

After a while, she noticed that Garrus's breath had grown quicker and harsher, and decided she ought to reciprocate. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him, bumping their heads together, and reached for his pelvic guard. It came off so easily, she noted, and amused herself by thinking about lusty-minded armor designers. She was not surprised to find him mostly unsheathed, hard and slick. She kept her eyes on his as she reached for him, gave him a few little strokes that brought him fully out, and then turned on the vibration unit in her glove. She hadn't mentioned that little upgrade to either of them. This seemed like a good time for a surprise.

He tensed at the unexpected sensation, then groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, mandibles quivering as she moved her hand up and down and around, adjusting the pressure. She let her free hand wander to the back of neck, turning on the vibration there, as well, teasing him under the fringe the way she knew he liked. She smiled as he pushed against her, and boosted up her stimulator. She kept it at a moderate level so she could concentrate on him, until the hitch in his breath and the tension in his body told her he was close to the edge, and then she upped the sensation for herself so that she came again as he did, with a jerk and a moan. She loved the way he held her close and trembled in her touch, she decided, even stuck in her suit.

Eventually they both sighed, and she got up, reluctantly, and found a cloth to clean themselves up with. "You have to admit that was a nice break in the middle of the workday," Garrus said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe, but I still want your report on the weapons upgrades by the end of the shift."

He grinned back. "Yes ma'am."

"And when you're done with that, you can help me figure out how to get back at Shepard."


	2. Break Time 2: Tali's Revenge

**Break Time 2: Tali's Revenge**

Tali didn't say anything when Shepard got back, or the next day. He shrugged and let it go. If she wasn't going to bring it up, he wouldn't say anything either. Maybe the remote access hadn't even worked at that distance. He put it out of his mind, and had almost forgotten the whole thing a few days later, when Tali asked him to go over some reports with her in the briefing room. Not routine, but also not unheard of, if she had a lot of data to go through with him.

She was sitting at the table when he walked in, but didn't look up as he sat across from her. "Tali?"

Only then did she look at him, folding her hands in front of her. "You know, Shepard, I didn't appreciate that little prank you pulled the other day."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? You didn't have any fun at all?"

"Oh, sure, eventually," she said. "Garrus was very helpful. But it's awfully inconvenient to be interrupted in the middle of work. And with Ken and Gabby right there, it was all kind of embarrassing. I'm their supervisor, I don't need them to see me like that."

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. When she put it that way... "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"That's not quite good enough," she said sharply. "I think you owe me."

"Okay," he said, warily. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought of a couple options." She produced a small device and slid it across the table toward him. "Here's one: you put on this nerve stimulator. It's not as sophisticated as mine, but it'll get the job done. You wear it for the next two days, and I'll turn it on when I choose. You won't know when. Could be any time, any place."

Shepard swallowed, feeling flushed. "Say," said Tali, as if it had just occurred to her. "Don't you have a meeting with Councilor Anderson tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Come on, Tali, what's to prevent me from walking out of here and just taking the thing off?"

She laughed, lightly, and at the sound he felt his cock hardening. Dammit. "It's a _challenge_, Shepard. You're not going to turn down a challenge, are you?"

Goddammit, she totally had his number. "What's the other option?"

"I could tie you up and take you right here in the briefing room," said Tali, "with this." She stood, revealing that she was wearing a strap-on. "It's pretty high-tech," she said. "It's covered in sensors and it connects with my nerve stimulator."

"Nifty," said Shepard, his mouth dry, sweating.

She stood in front of him, her head tilted to the side. "I haven't locked the doors," she said. "So anyone could come in here at any time. And keep in mind the armory's right over here, and the lab's right over there. I don't know if Jacob is still working, but I bet Mordin is. You know he doesn't sleep much."

"Shameless exhibitionism, huh?" he said, feeling hotter.

Tali said, "Payback, Shepard. You could have made _me_ come in public, while I was working, where anyone could see me. So you get the same treatment. But you're my commander, so you get a choice."

"That's very considerate of you."

"I thought so."

* * *

><p>As she tied his hands together behind his back, Shepard said, "You know, Tali, I never thought of you as this dirty."<p>

She stopped and cocked her head, and then laughed. "Human idioms are so weird. What does dirt have to do with sex?"

"Um, I..." He could think of reasons, but all the explanations seemed far too long and complicated for the moment, and it was getting harder to think with Tali leaning against him. "Just a cultural thing, I guess."

"Hm." Tali traced her fingers over his bare skin, from jawline to collarbone over the muscle of his chest, down to the waistband of his trousers. "You can explain it to me later."

"Right," he said, already forgetting what they were talking about, mostly conscious of the fact that she had him backed against the conference table, her hands lingering on his waist, and her dildo rubbing against his cock through his pants. With his hands behind his back, he couldn't reach for her.

Tali unfastened his pants herself, slid them down, and looked at him sternly through her faceplate. "Shepard. Did you choose this option because you wanted to get off now instead of waiting?"

"Am I going to be in trouble if I say y-_essss_," he sighed as she pressed her new member against him and activated it. More than simple vibration, he could feel it pulsing, stimulation running up and down its length, and his.

"Better be quiet if you don't want someone to hear us," she said, sounding breathless. He bit back a moan in reply.

* * *

><p>Turning the toy on was a shock for Tali. She was already aching with want, and the stimulator started pulsing into her, as promised. But if felt different, the device's sensors somehow translating the feeling of pressure and fabric and skin for her own nerves, not as if she were being penetrated, but as if she were feeling with an organ she didn't actually have. It was weird, and exciting, and worth every credit she'd spent on the thing. She peeled down Shepard's underwear so she could feel his bare cock, watched him clench his teeth, panting, and gripped his cock and her toy both with her hand, turning on the vibration there. He did groan out loud, then, grinding against her, and just the sight of him flushed, sweating, hands bound, made her blood sizzle through her.<p>

She stepped back and smiled to herself when Shepard made a muffled noise of protest, gripped his shoulder and turned him around, bending him forward over the table. With her free hand, she trailed a finger down his spine, enjoying how he twitched and shivered, and then continued downward until she could slide her finger into him, easing past the initial resistance. "_God_, Tali," he whispered. "Yes... that's good... there's the _spot_," and muffled his moan against the table, writhing. Her breath caught, and her stim program adjusted, adding pulsing around her own ass and her breasts along with the vibrating into her core.

She withdrew, taking a moment to slick up the toy, noticing how the sensors channeled the pressure of her hand, and then lined it up and pressed her hips forward. Shepard groaned again, softly, as she sank into him, the sensors channeling tightness and pressure along with all the other thrumming along her body, and she moaned herself.

* * *

><p>Tali moaned, and her dildo pulsed into him, different from the real thing but stretching and stimulating him in really good ways. He didn't have much leverage, bent and stretched over the table, but pushed back against her until she got the idea and began rocking into him. Her hand came around and grasped his cock, stroking, vibrating against him, and everything blurred into heat, motion, sensation. Tali was moaning softly behind him, and he finally came with a long groan and collapsed against the table. He could feel Tali pull out, and then she freed his hands, perched on the table next to him, and patted his back. Only then did he realize how much noise they'd made in the last few minutes. He decided he didn't care that much. Shepard turned around and smirked at Tali. "Sure you don't want me to interrupt you in the middle of the day again?"<p>

She punched him on the shoulder. "Shepard, if you do, I swear I'll never do _this_ to you again."


	3. The Quarian, the Cop, and the Rescuer

**The Quarian, the Cop, and the Rescuer**

_In which: _

_Tali has a thing for cops. Tali also has a thing for being rescued. The guys are happy to play along. (In other words, everything you see here is consensual.)_

* * *

><p>The C-Sec officer was turian, tall and formidable-looking. Tali waited politely while he sorted through the datapads on the desk. When he finally looked at her with cool eyes, a little chill ran down her spine. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.<p>

"The most serious is a charge of theft," he said in a bland tone, but the doubled resonance of his voice made her shiver. "I've also got you on vandalism and vagrancy. In addition, you were squatting in the maintenance tunnels. We can't have that; it disturbs the Keepers."

"Okay, I was sleeping down there," she admitted. "But I didn't do any of the rest of it!"

He cocked his head at her. "Vagrancy? We know perfectly well what you quarians are like."

"Only because the rest of the galaxy won't let us settle anywhere," she began, but he held up one hand.

"Spare me. I've heard it all before. No, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down to holding while we investigate the charges. Can't let you out on bail, not that you could make bail. Every quarian is a flight risk." He reached across the desk, seized her wrists, and snapped on a pair of handcuffs, which contracted to fit her slim wrists. As Tali stared down in disbelief, he stripped off her omni-tool. "I also know what good techs you are. No hacking the cuffs, girl."

Tali tested the cuffs. They were unyielding. "Is this really necessary, officer?"

"Can't take any chances." He scanned her omni-tool. "Well, well, I do believe you have some illegal software here. This is going to have to go into evidence." He put it to the side and stood. "Come with me." Moving around to her side of the desk, he took hold of her arm and hauled her to her feet, firmly.

"Wait!" Tali tried not to squirm. "Please, officer, this really isn't necessary. I'll cooperate. Isn't there some way I can convince you..." she trailed off. He was standing very close behind her, one hand strong on her shoulder.

"Well. It would save me some paperwork. How cooperative are you willing to be?" His head was right next to hers, his voice dark and silky in her ear. He ran his other hand down her back, over her waist and hip, and slowly, deliberately, squeezed her ass. In spite of herself, her body flushed and moistened.

"I... I'll do whatever you want," she whispered.

"Is that so." His grip tightened on her shoulder. One knee slipped between her thighs, pushing her legs apart, and his other hand slid down from her ass between her legs, stroking along her crotch. She could feel the pressure into her private parts even through her suit.

"I don't know what you have in mind," she said, her voice trembling. His fingers felt surprisingly good, and she hesitantly pushed back into him.

He chuckled. "You'll find out. Hold still." He continued bracing one hand on her shoulder, but the other hand moved away. She heard the snap and clank of his armor seals, and then something long and hard pressed into the cleft between her buttocks. She gasped. "Mm, you like that, don't you?" When she didn't reply, he pushed her forward, so that she was trapped between his hard body behind her and the metal surface in front of her. "Answer me when I ask you a question. Don't you like that?"

She was trembling, and admitted to herself that it was excitement. "Yes," she said, her voice quivering, and a little husky. "I like it."

"Mm-hm. I thought so." He rubbed himself against her, between her legs, hard and slow. "Have you ever fucked a quarian man, little vagrant?"

"No," she whispered.

"And why not?" He continued rubbing against her. "You clearly want it. Voracious, I bet you are, hungry for sex all the time. Isn't that right?"

Her sex was throbbing inside the suit, so much stimulation and yet not enough, but she wasn't willing to say so. She cleared her throat. "It's too dangerous... we have to sync our suits for a while to get used to each other, or we could get sick..." she broke off as she heard a click, and realized he was undoing the seals on the lower half of her suit. "What are you doing? You c-can't do that! I could get sick..."

He pushed her shoulder down with one hand, stretching her arms in front of her, and, to her shock, magnetically locked her handcuffs to the metal surface of the desk. "Are you sure you mind, little vagrant? I think I need to investigate to find out what you really want." He detached the suit from her pelvis and thighs, until she stood, shaking, bent over the desk, her ass bared to him. He slid one finger between her legs, feeling her out. He'd taken his gloves off, and his skin felt hot and rough against her. "Oh, you're very wet, girl. And a little swollen, I do believe." He flicked his finger against her tender flesh, and she whimpered at the sharp sensation. He went back to stroking her. "I think you don't mind at all, little vagrant. I think you want me to touch you and fill you and fuck you until you scream. Is that right?"

Just the sound of the words made her grow wetter. Tali closed her eyes. "Yes. That's right."

He stopped touching her, and her flesh ached from the absence. "What's right? Tell me what you want."

"I... I want you to touch me."

"Good." He placed his hands on her bare hips, hot against her skin. "I'm touching you. Now what?"

A whine left her lips before she could control it. "I... I want you to fuck me. Until I scream. Fill me up."

"That's right." And with that, he pressed his cock into her, and she was so wet, so open, that he slid in up to the hilt, and she felt his hips press hard against her ass. She didn't scream, yet, but she moaned to feel him fill her. He set a hard pace, holding her hips firm, pulling all the way out and then slamming into her again, rubbing a circle against her when he was fully in, glorious friction against her ass and deep inside her, and the pleasure was spooling up within her, and then he suddenly stopped moving, and she whimpered in protest.

"You know," he said conversationally, "you have another hole back here." He shifted his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart.

"I did know that," she snapped. "I know my own body."

He chuckled. The vibration spreading through her made her shiver. "Do you? That's nice. You sound a bit testy there. I bet you'd like something in your ass, too. Wouldn't you, little vagrant?"

She shuddered. He knew exactly what fantasies she nourished, just herself and her nerve stimulator. "Yes," she whispered.

"That's good, because I'm going to fill you there, too." He thrust into her once more, slowly, and at the same time worked one thick finger into her ass, and she moaned, trembling, desperately wishing he would hurry up and _get her off_ already. He resumed thrusting, increasing pace, fast and hard enough that the desk shook under her, and meanwhile moved his finger in a small circle, stretching her, making her gasp and cry out, and then he crooked his finger and somehow hit some secret, tender spot inside that sent shockwaves coursing through her body, and she did scream, crying one word. He laughed, sending aftershocks through her, and continued slamming into her, until he too came, with a growl, and she felt him spurting inside her while she lay panting.

Garrus leaned over her shoulder, chuckling. "I don't think saying my name was in the plan, but I'm not going to complain." He withdrew, leaving her feeling empty, and patted her fondly on the ass. "Stay put. I'll be back," he said, trying to resume the menacing tones of the C-Sec officer. The door opened and closed.

"Cocky turian," Tali grumbled. She was, of course, still locked to the desk, bent over it with her legs spread and her ass hanging out. She tried to get herself back in the right frame of mind. Right, innocent quarian detained by C-Sec, and now here she was in this totally humiliating position, where anyone could just come along and fuck her. The thought sent a fresh tremor of excitement through her.

The door opened again, and she braced herself for the officer's return. But the footsteps sounded different, and then a new voice, low, close to her helmet, said, "Are you hurt?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head a little, and saw a human man looking at her earnestly. "I..." She was half-naked, her ass cold, her and the turian's juices still keeping her moist... but she wasn't hurt. "I'll be all right," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I can't leave you like this," he said, and reached for her cuffs. "I don't know if I can unlock them, but I hope I can get you off this desk."

Her ears heard _get you off_, and her sex twinged. The officer was right; she was voracious. And what did it say about her that this situation turned her on? She was a shameful excuse for a quarian, she should never have offered the turian anything... but, _oh_, the memory of him inside her just made her feel hotter. She gulped.

He worked at her cuffs for a few moments, and then they came free from the desk with a click. "There! Come on, we have to get out of here before the officer comes back."

He helped her stand up, her shoulders aching in protest. "Wait!" she said. "My envirosuit..."

"There's no time to put it back on now, we'll just have to take it with us. Come on! I'll take you somewhere safe."

Tali followed him, terribly conscious of the feeling of air against her legs, and the fact that this human could see her bared. He didn't seem to mind, though, keeping her close to him as they sneaked along, crouching together behind furniture so no one would see them. She became very aware of his skin, smooth and warm and slightly sweaty, and the sound of his breath, baited so they wouldn't be heard. He very politely tried to avoid touching her bare skin, she realized, but the accidental brushes of his hand or arm against her thigh sent shivers all the way through her, and she longed for more contact.

"All right," he said finally. "I think we're safe here, for a while."

"Thank you so much," she said. "I don't know what I would have done without you... the officer had all kinds of charges against me, but I didn't do anything! And then it seemed he might let me go, if I just... cooperated..." she sniffed, admitting guiltily to herself how thrilling it had felt.

"Hey." The human patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. Those C-Sec guys are assholes, always abusing their authority. I'm glad I could help."

Her own ass throbbed, pleasantly. The human was so close to her now, so warm. She looked into his eyes. "Is there something I can do to thank you? I don't have a lot of credits, but if I can do you some service..."

He squeezed her shoulder. "You don't owe me anything, miss."

She flung her cuffed wrists over his head to keep him from moving away. "Please," she said, letting her voice drop to a lower register. "I want to." She pressed her naked hips against him, felt him jerk in response.

His eyes widened. "Really? I mean, if you're sure... I wouldn't say no."

"My suit's already compromised," she whispered. "Take off my faceplate." He lifted her faceplate away, and she leaned in to kiss him. He was still at first, his lips warm and surprisingly soft, and then he kissed her back, with increasing vigor, his hands running up and down her back, cupping against her bare ass, pulling her close. He moaned when her tongue invaded his mouth, and pressed his own against hers, chasing her back to her own mouth. They were both panting when they broke off, and he gazed into her eyes.

"God," he whispered, "I never knew quarians were so gorgeous under the suit."

She smiled and blushed, while his hands continued to travel over her. She showed him the suit seals, and he uncovered her chest. She threw her head back as he ran his hands over his breasts. "Oh _yes_," she moaned. The turian had totally ignored them, just crushing them against the cold, hard desk, and now, freed from their confinement, they ached, those clever human fingers teasing her nipples, tracing circles around them, alternating light and hard touches so that her whole body flushed and her core grew wet again. She pressed her hips into him, frantically, and felt an answering pressure that she longed to see. She lifted her hands over his head so she could work at his clothes. Awkward, with her wrists still cuffed, but not impossible; he left off touching her for a moment to help her pull his shirt off, and then he went back to work on her breasts, also licking and nibbling at her lips and jawline and neck, while she tried to unfasten his trousers.

She managed at last, with a little cry of triumph, and his cock sprang free, hard and ruddy. She reached for it, but he ducked, his mouth now traveling down her chest. He took one nipple gently between his teeth, still teasing the other with his fingers, and she saw stars. She leaned back against the wall to support herself, not sure she could stand unaided any more. He shifted his mouth to her other breast, his tongue swirling around her, his fingers plucking at her other nipple, and then he sucked, and she cried out, pressing his head against her. He laughed, and stood, kissing her again, more urgently. She ran her fingers along the back of his neck, pressing herself into him. His member rocked against her wet folds, and she felt his pulse there, hard and hot against hers; she was throbbing, dripping, so ready for more... "Please," she moaned into his mouth, and he moved his hands to her hips, lifted her up; she spread her legs and wrapped them around him, for balance.

They both groaned, loudly, as he pressed into her. Keelah, he felt wonderful, so thick and hard, and he shifted against her to stretch her more. She flung her head back as he thrust into her, slow but deeply, at this angle, clutched his shoulders and writhed, bucking her hips to urge him on. He increased the pace, but not as fast as she wanted. It still seemed torturously slow, even though she begged and pleaded: _more, faster, harder, please, take me_. She leaned into him, desperately, her movements frantic enough that she threw him off balance, and they tumbled to the floor together. He grunted as she fell on top of him, fully impaled on him, but now she could finally move as fast as she wanted, and did, rising and falling and undulating, groaning, his hands moving back to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. She pressed down on him hard, and he met her with a powerful thrust, coming with a shout, and the feel of him releasing inside her set her off, and she cried out and collapsed on top of him. They held each other close, shuddering and gasping. As her breathing gradually returned to normal, she heard a click, and the handcuffs unlocked from her wrists.

"All right," said Garrus from the doorway, "I admit I wasn't totally convinced when you proposed this, Tali, but that was way hotter than I thought it was going to be."

Tali looked up to find him leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs, regarding her and Shepard with a spark in his eye, his own erection plainly visible. She smiled. "I can see that."

Shepard laughed. "I'm not sure which I liked better, watching you two or playing the rescuer. Garrus, can I be the innocent C-Sec detainee next time?"

"Innocent? You? I find that hard to believe," Garrus growled. Tali shivered. She shouldn't be ready again so soon, but the tone of his voice sent a flicker of arousal through her body. Judging from the way Shepard twitched beneath her, he felt similarly. Garrus stepped forward and offered her a hand, which she accepted, pulling herself to her feet.

Shepard looked up at them from the floor and held up his own hand. "How about we move this to the bed?" he suggested. "I can think of a few more things we might try."


End file.
